Final Fantasy III: The Fight For Light!
by Arukuu-San
Summary: Sequel to Final Fantasy III. Three years have passed since the Warriors of Light have saved the world, but a new darkness has arisen and has threaten to destroy them. The Warriors must gather old and new friends to help fight for the light, and along the way, they discover more about their parents, their past, and themselves... LunethxAria, ArcxRefia & IngusxSara. Please R&R!
1. A New Darkness

**Oh my word! I just couldn't wait to upload this! I needed to upload it! The original plan was to finish the Novelization and upload it, but you can catch onto it, right? I mean the majority of people reading the fanfiction will have played FFIII and the novelization is just a detailed version of it with my own ideas put into them and pairings and stuff (like LunethxAria, ArcxRefia and IngusxSara). Okay. I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters but I own some OCs in future updates. The name might be bad because I can't think of a good name ;.; So without further ado, I present to you, Final Fantasy III: The Fight For Light! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

A young man sat at a desk in a dimly lit room, waiting for something.

Another young man walked into the room with piles of papers and files in his arms. "Sir, I think I've tracked them." He dumped the papers and files on his desk, and separated them out.

The young man at the desk looked at each file separately.

Each of the files and the piles of papers centred around four teenagers, and each teenager had its own file, with their personal information and a photo of them.

The young man eventually came to the last file and opened it. A corner of a photo inside the file caught the man's eye. He lifted it out and held it up and looked at it.

The photo included four teenagers - the ones who were found in the other files. In the photo it was shown that it was a sunny day, and that the environment behind them looked as fresh as ever. The photo didn't look too old either, and it seemed to be a few years old.

"And how old would they be now?" The young man asked, still indulged in the photo.

"Seventeen, sir."

The young man grinned. "Perfect. This has to be them." He carefully set the photo back into the file. "And what of their other comrades?"

"They have a few powerful friends. That's what we know so far, sir."

"Could you look into it?"

"Already on it."

The young man grinned again. "After years of tracking down these so called 'Warriors' we may finally have them."

"They look a little young to be the Warriors-"

"That's what they all said, Craig." The young man interrupted him. "Do you have any idea what these teenagers do now?"

"Well," Craig began, trying to ignore that the young man had quickly moved on from that subject. "They go out and help more people, usually answering their friends' cries of help."

"Hmm," The young man hummed interested. "That's interesting. Maybe that's their weak spot..."

The door opened and another man appeared. "Sir, we've found someone who has information about these so called Warriors."

"Bring him in."

Suddenly, the man at the door grabbed the 'person who has answers' and chucked him onto the floor in the room.

"Found him fiddling with his airship down in the southern desert." The man added.

The young man got out of his seat and walked over to an old man who was struggling to his feet. The young man grabbed the scruff of the man's collar and lifted him up and held onto it tightly.

"Listen to me, old man!" He spat in his face. "You're gonna give me these answers one way or another, or I'll have to beat them out of you!"

"I'll never rat out my friends!" The old man shouted in his face. "Cid Haze'll never rat 'em out! You can't make me!"

The young man scowled and threw Cid back onto the floor. "Take this old man away and lock him in the dungeons. I'll let you have your way with him."

The man at the door dragged Cid out of the room.

"You'll never get anything out of me!" Cid shouted. "And I am not an old man! I'm only sixty five!" These were the last things Cid shouted before he was dragged away.

The young man scoffed. "I'll get answers out of him."

"Darius, are you sure-"

"I am, Craig." Darius picked up the photo and looked at it again. "I have the perfect plan and nothing's going to stop me from setting it into motion."

* * *

"Here's the plan; Laron'll be our lookout, in case anything goes wrong and he can warn us. Daniel and Greg'll distract most of the guards while some of us sneak in. Old man Pete here'll lead most of us lads into battle and you four are coming with me and a few Vikings'll come with me! Soon enough, we'll find Astrid! Got it?"

A silver-haired boy stretched his arms. "Think so...What about you guys?" He turned to his comrades.

"Got it." The three teenagers behind him nodded.

"I think we're all set! We'll be right behind ya, Lewis!"

"Great! We'll be getting my fiancée back sooner than we know it!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" One of the Vikings shouted.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"Well then, everyone to their stations! We have a good long journey ahead of us!"

* * *

It had gotten late, so most of the crew had gone to take a rest, while some of the others stayed up for night watch.

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus - or better known as the Warriors of Light - decided to take night watch on behalf of the crew.

The four had received a cry of help from the Vikings, who had given them the Enterprise for helping them sooth the Nepto Dragon who watched over all the seas on their quest three years ago. The Viking leader, Lewis, had sent out for the Warriors to help him retrieve his fiancée, who had been kidnapped by Lewis' enemies. Of course, the Warriors left straight away to help their old allies. But when the Vikings asked about the Enterprise…well, let's just say it was hard for the Warriors to break it to them.

Quite a bit had changed since the Warriors had returned home. They were pretty famous when they returned and everyone practically adored them.

Arc and Refia had become a couple not long after they returned home. The two had 'hit it off' as Luneth referred to it as. They spent a good bit of time together, which was great for everyone to see. Everyone loved seeing the two so happy, especially together. Although, it was a shame for some of the girls who took a fancy to Arc, since he was already taken by Refia. But, they still admired him from a far and some still took a fancy to him.

Once Refia returned home, she decided to become Takka's apprentice again and became one of the most known blacksmiths to combine magic into her work. Some said that she was better than her father, while others disagreed with this, always causing some sort of debate. Refia actually worked hard, which got her to where she was now. Takka couldn't have been more proud of his daughter. He believed that she could do it, and he never lost hope in her.

Ingus became a general in King Sasune's royal army, impressing the king with his swordsmanship and how he had progressed over his journey. Ingus was also appointed as Lady Sara's personal body guard. Ingus still had feelings for Sara, and there was no doubt that Sara felt the same for Ingus. But as Ingus told himself before he was just a mere knight, and he knew his place.

As for Arc and Luneth, they decided to settle down back into Ur and go back to what they do best. Luneth went about exploring and annoying everyone again, as he would normally do, while Arc just generally helped around the house and lost himself into a good book.

But that wasn't all. When there was a cry for help from some of their allies, the Warriors banded together and answered their cries for help. Sometimes, they even went to visit their friends, especially Cid and his wife, who were always bugging them to try Mrs. Cid's cooking. And of course, it always reached the Warriors' expectations. The two elders were like grandparents to them, and they always counted on them whenever they needed them. It was like…they were with their parents again.

So, the Warriors' latest 'mission' was from the Viking leader Lewis, whose fiancée had been kidnapped. Of course, the four went to help their old allies out, and here they were, sailing the clear, blue waters of the Floating Continent.

Refia stood at the bow of the ship, while Lewis, Luneth, Arc and Ingus stood at the top of the ship by the steering wheel.

"So, when are you getting married to Astrid?" Luneth asked.

"It was supposed to be last week," Lewis replied, steering the wheel. "But it was delayed for obvious reasons."

"And what about her kidnappers?" Ingus asked.

"They're our enemies; we've been having a running feud with them for centuries over things like land, money, ships; the whole lot." Lewis explained.

"You guys seem to have a feud over girls too." Luneth said jokingly.

"Actually we do."

Luneth's eyes widened, finding it hard to believe his remark was actually true.

"Let's just say we've stolen a few girls from them and they've stolen a few from us."

"Have you tried a compromise?" Ingus suggested.

"Well, over the years we have." Lewis explained. "But they usually end up taking our heads in the end. They don't exactly like sharing."

Arc grimaced. He never really liked the idea of that kind of violence.

"Not exactly the neighbourly type then?" Luneth was grimacing too.

"Nope." Lewis continued, not even a good bit disgusted. "Moving on from that, how's that lad Desch doing?"

"As far as we are aware of, he has been getting on rather well." Ingus smiled.

"His girlfriend Salina's clingy though..." Luneth went onto a completely different subject.

Ingus frowned. "Luneth, she is not that attached to Desch."

"Oh really?" Luneth folded his arms in disbelief. "Don't ever leave me again, Desch!" Luneth began impersonating Salina in a high pitched voice and began imitating her body language that day. "You have to promise me that you'll never leave me again!" Luneth put his hands on his hips, still impersonating Salina. "You're not going _anywhere, _Desch!" After he said that, Luneth clung onto Ingus, showing how Salina hugged Desch. "'I love you, Desch!'"

"Get the hell off of me, Luneth!" Ingus shoved Luneth off him and fell back onto the wooden deck.

"Ow!" He yelped. "That hurt!" Luneth complained rubbing the bottom of his back.

"It will remind you of what happened when you hugged me like that." Ingus smirked. "Say, where has Arc gone to?"

Luneth looked around him, wondering the same thing. He would've been pushed into Arc if he was there.

Lewis nudged Ingus and pointed towards the bow of the ship.

The three saw that Arc was with Refia at the bow of the ship, having a conversation.

Luneth grinned. "Arc's really hit it off with Refia, hasn't he?"

"You can say that," Ingus replied, a little confused by what Luneth said. "They make a nice couple."

"Damn right, they do!" Luneth continued grinning.

"How long have they been together?" Lewis asked, indulged in the conversation.

"Since the end of our quest." Ingus replied.

"One minute they have their distance between each other," Luneth began. "And then the next minute, they're holding hands and kissing!"

"I have to agree with Luneth, the pair really did..." Ingus hesitated with what to say next. He cleared his throat. "Hit it off."

Luneth sniggered. "Why is it so funny when you say it?"

Ingus folded his arms. "Because I do not use incomprehensible language and grammar like you."

Luneth looked at him utterly confused. "Wha-?"

Ingus sighed. "I really need to tutor you."

"Hey!" Luneth looked at Ingus, offended. "I had a good education! I just...uh, can't remember most of it..."

Ingus shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So, how's things with you father?" Arc asked.

"Things are going well, actually." Refia smiled. She looked at Arc. "You know, my father really likes you."

Arc chuckled.

"I'm being serious!" Refia giggled. "He _always _asks about you!" Refia began reciting some of the things her father would ask about Arc. "How's Arc? What's he been doing lately? Does he take good care of you?"

Arc chuckled again, obviously proud of being the main subject of his girlfriend's father's conversations. "But that's a good thing, right?"

"Well, yeah!" Refia giggled again. "When you think about it anyway…"

"Well, as long as he likes me, there's nothing to worry about!"

"I suppose…" Refia murmured. She looked over the clear blue waters. The moon from the dark night sky had reflected onto the water. "It's always really beautiful out here…"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Arc agreed. He put an arm around Refia. "But it's not half as beautiful as you are."

Refia blushed and giggled. "You really know how to make me smile, don't you?"

Arc nodded, smiling.

Refia smiled back at him, before leaning in to kiss him. Everything was perfect, everything was-

"Hello!" Luneth popped up in front of them, making them jump.

"Luneth!" Refia smacked Luneth on the head. "Don't you understand how some people need privacy?!" She asked furiously.

Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "Eh…"

Refia rolled her eyes.

Ingus strolled down to Luneth, Refia and Arc. "I see Luneth has intruded on a private moment?" He observed.

"You've seen correctly." Refia huffed.

"Oh, stop it; you can kiss him all you want when you have him to yourself!"

"Hey!" Refia nearly attacked him, now very furious, while Arc started blushing. "You're close to being thrown off of this ship!"

Luneth only laughed. "I'd like to see you try!"

Refia folded her arms. "Well…" She turned her head to Ingus, who instantly knew what she was thinking. Refia turned her head back to Luneth, with an evil smirk written across her face. "I'll have Ingus here throw you in."

Luneth's wide grin slowly disappeared and was replaced with a look of fear. "You wouldn't…!"

"I would." Refia continued smirking. "And Ingus most definitely would."

Ingus nodded, also smirking.

Luneth sighed. He brushed his hair back. "Okay, okay. You win this round Miss Refia." Luneth poked her. Then, Luneth's grin came back. "Or should I say…Mrs Arc?"

The furious look returned on Refia's face, and Luneth instantly knew to run somewhere, and fast! "That's it!" She shrieked as she began running after Luneth around the ship. "You're dead, you little punk!"

Ingus and Arc both chuckled.

"Trust Refia to keep Luneth in line." Ingus laughed folding his arms. He enjoyed seeing Luneth get scolded and possibly beat up by someone other than himself. Ingus looked over at Arc. "She would make a good mother you know."

Arc looked up at Ingus, smiling. "Yes, I think she would." He chuckled.

The two Warriors both stood together and continued watching their comrades having a chase around the ship, not even bothering to help poor Luneth. They just found it so…entertaining!

"Aagh! Help me!" Luneth shouted to his comrades, as he was still being chased by the mad driven Refia.

Lewis continued steering the ship, not even bothering to help the poor silver haired boy, finding it just as entertaining as Arc and Ingus.

"Don't bother crying for help, Luneth!" Refia yelled, with her hands out, trying to grab Luneth's clothing. "Nobody can help you now!"

Sooner or later, Refia had stopped chasing Luneth around the ship, feeling puffed out. She still had a taste for revenge for Luneth though, and she was determined to give it to him sooner or later. Refia even told the silver haired 'punk' himself.

Ingus had warned Luneth to 'stay well away from her' until she had calmed down. Luneth heeded Ingus' advice – at least for once since he's been with Ingus – and hid and stayed by Lewis' side until she had finally calmed down.

Lewis had explained – once the whole chase scene around his ship had ceased – that it would a couple of nights before they actually got to their destination. Soon enough, Astrid would be saved from the evil clutches of their enemies…or how Lewis described it anyway.

* * *

Cid sat on the cold, dirty dungeon floor, chains around his feet and his wrists. _My airship's stranded in the middle of the desert now… _He thought worriedly to himself. _Wait, why should I worry about her? Those kids are gonna get in trouble! I need to contact them…but how?_

"Kupo, kupo…" A Moogle hummed as he walked up to Cid's dungeon cell. "You get to send one letter off, kupo!" The Moogle fitted through one of the dungeon cell bars and strolled his way along to Cid.

"Even though I want to, I don't have paper or anything to write with!" Cid complained, annoyed how the Moogle didn't realize that he couldn't write a letter without a quill, ink and paper, especially since he was chained up.

"Meaning I will write it for you!" The Moogle grinned, taking out a quill and paper out of his bag, ready to write for Cid. "Since you obviously can't write it, kupo!" The Moogle laughed, not catching onto Cid's current situation.

Cid gave him an annoyed look. He sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll begin." Cid cleared his throat. "Dear Warriors of Light."

"Dear Warriors of Light," The Moogle murmured as he wrote down the first line. "Hey, you know the Warriors of Light! Cool, kupo!"

"Yes, yes, it's very 'cool', now can we just move on with the letter?" Cid demanded impatiently.

"Fine, kupo…" The Moogle rolled his eyes. "What's next?"

"You are in grave danger. Someone is plotting to get rid of you, a man named Darius, to be precise. Take heed for what is to come, and do not let your guard down!"

The Moogle tried to keep up with Cid's speed of speech. "What was the last word again? Up?"

Cid was about ready to smack his hand to his forehead. But he couldn't do that, obviously. "No! _Down_!" He grumbled, getting more and more annoyed at every second.

"Oh, okay, kupo!" The Moogle replied cheerfully. "What next?"

"Hey!" A guard had just walked into the dungeons, and his attention was drawn to the Moogle in front of Cid. "You're not supposed to be in here!

"Oh no!" The Moogle cried in panic.

The guard quickly opened the dungeon cell door and tried to grab the Moogle.

The Moogle poked the guard in the eye – causing him to wince and groan in pain – and quickly flew off. "I'll send your letter, kupo!" He shouted back to Cid.

"But it isn't finished!" Cid sighed. There was no point now.

The guard continued wincing in pain. He looked out of his other eye at Cid and gave him a scornful look. "You. Stay." The guard ordered Cid, as if he was a dog.

"Well, I can't exactly move anywhere; you have me chained down!" Cid quickly retorted. He was right after all.

The guard growled. "You know what I mean!" He marched out of Cid's dungeon cell and locked the cell door behind him, murmuring, "I really need this eye looked at..."

Cid sighed. He looked up above him, as if he were about to pray to the gods. "Luneth, Arc, Refia, Ingus…wherever you are, and whatever you're doing…please be safe, and heed my warning…" He whispered, through the silent dungeon.

* * *

There was a small Viking war taking place outside of the enemy base.

Lewis, The Warriors of Light and some of the Vikings managed to hide their ship somewhere out of site of the base and snuck their way in. They all ran through the halls, fighting off many off the enemy Vikings as they possibly could.

For a base, the enemy Viking's territory was actually decorated well and grand, as if there were a King himself who lived in the base! Red carpets, marvellous paintings, relics on beautiful wood carved tables…there might as well have been a King living in the base.

Lewis opened one of the well, wooden carved doors and looked in. He shook his head and opened another one nearby. He shook his head and sighed. "Nope, no Astrid in here!" Lewis called out to his comrades.

The others had been looking through doors and out windows as well, experiencing the same thing.

"If Astrid isn't on the bottom floor, the first floor, or this floor, then where is she?" On one of the Vikings asked, trying to think where Astrid could be.

"I have no idea…" Lewis replied. "But we need to keep looking! No time for questions!"

"Look, up ahead!" Refia exclaimed, pointing ahead of her.

Up ahead was a man, who was dragging a young woman along with him up the hallway with him.

"That's Astrid!" Lewis exclaimed. "Come on, Vikings!" He beckoned them to run with him as he began sprinting up the hall.

Everyone obeyed. They ran with Lewis up the hallway. Their footsteps and shouts echoed up the hallways and through the floorboards, so all below them could hear their cries.

The man up ahead turned his head and seen Lewis and this comrades running towards him. His eyes widened in horror. He quickly lifted a screaming Astrid over his shoulder, and tried to flee as fast as he could down the hallway.

A chase ensued throughout the base's hallways. Lewis and his comrades ran through many doors and hallways, still pursuing the man with Astrid.

"We need to split up!" Lewis ordered, still sprinting. "You Vikings, go through that door and up the hallway." He pointed to one of the doors on his right up ahead. "You Vikings, go up that hallway," Lewis pointed to one of the hallways coming up. "And you four," He signalled to Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus. "Are coming with me!"

"Right!" The four chorused.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Astrid kicked and punched her captor. "This is getting old!" She whined.

As they sprinted up the hallway, the Vikings split up, and Lewis, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus continued sprinting up the hallway.

"He's still in sight guys!" Lewis updated the Warriors. "We just need to stop him…"

Up ahead was a staircase, and the captor was about to escape.

"He's going to escape!" Luneth panted.

With that being said, Arc threw a blue orb ahead of them and in front of the captor. Shards of ice appeared and blocked his only way of escaping. He stood in front of the shards that blocked his way and shook his head. "No, no!"

The five pursuers grinned. He was going to be finally surrounded!

Lewis and the Warriors stopped in front of the captor, panting from all of the sprinting they did.

Both of the doors either side of Lewis and the Warriors had opened, and the Viking groups had appeared, blocking the captor's way.

"You're surrounded…" Lewis wheezed. "…Curt!"

Curt was also panting and wheezing as well, tired out from all the running. He looked around for a possible exit, but everywhere was blocked. He sighed. He had to give up. Curt dropped Astrid on the floor and pointed at her. "Take her. She's not my type anyway!" He huffed.

Astrid ran to hug Lewis. "Oh, Lewis, I thought I was _never _going to see you again!" Her hug on him tightened.

Lewis chuckled. "I'll always be around to save you! Never doubt that!"

Astrid giggled, and dug her head into his chest.

"Now, what do we do with the captor?" Ingus asked, eager to know what should be done with the 'scoundrel' as he thought the captor as.

"We just leave him." Lewis replied, still being hugged tightly by Astrid.

"Just leave him?!" Luneth cried, astonished on just 'leaving' the captor alone. "After all that running we did?!"

"Most of his Viking army is probably dead by now, and Curt will learn not to ever mess with us again!" Lewis smirked. "Come on, guys, let's go home!"

"Yeah!" The Vikings cheered, now dispersing out of the hallway and away from Curt.

"Bu-bu-but that's not _fair_!" Curt whined and moaned like a child.

"All's fair in love and war, _Curt_!" Luneth shouted back at him, saying his name like Curt had treated the last word in his sentence.

* * *

The Vikings and the Warrior of Light had returned to the Viking Cove, celebrating with a huge banquet. There was cheering and laughter, and already there were tales of the Viking's latest victory. All they could talk about was the events that surrounded the victory; the fighting, the damsel in distress, and of course, the Warriors of Light.

"Okay, okay, settle down folks!" Lewis shouted over the crowd, with his drink high up into the air. "A toast to the Warriors of Light! We couldn't have saved Astrid without your help!"

Everyone cheered for Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus.

The four couldn't help but rub the back of their necks and feel a little embarrassed. They did feel proud though.

"We could not have done it without you Lewis," Ingus said modestly. "Without your leadership none of us could have made it through without you!"

Everyone then cheered for Lewis, realizing they couldn't have actually done it without him as well.

"Aw, shucks, you're all embarrassing me!" Lewis laughed, feeling his face getting hot. "And you guys! We're going to name all our kids after you!"

A look of confusion was written over Astrid's face. "I didn't agree on that-"

"Shh." Lewis put a finger to Astrid's lips, silencing her.

"I'll name my kids after to you guys too!" Another Viking shouted.

"As will I!" Yet another Viking shouted.

"Guys, guys, please!" Luneth pleaded. "Your kids can't all have the same first name…" Luneth looked around at the now silent hall. He then grinned. "At least make them their middle names!"

There was cheering once again, and laughter rung and echoed throughout the hall.

The banquet continued on for hours and hours; at least a day! That particular celebration was one to remember for everyone. There was partying, laughing, dancing, it felt like the celebrations would never end. As soon as the party was over, Lewis offered a free stay for the Warriors in the Inn. Ingus and Luneth retreated to their own rooms and Arc and Refia shared a room.

"Goodnight, Arc," Luneth murmured, tired from all of his antics at the celebration. "Don't be doing anything with Refia you shouldn't be!" He sniggered.

Arc blushed. "I-I won't…" He stuttered, as he walked into his room.

After finally changing into some comfortable clothing for bed, Refia crawled under the sheets and set her head on one of the pillows. "I'm so exhausted…" Refia said in a quiet tone. Her eyes were closed, already prepared to doze off.

"Those Viking banquets sure go on for awhile…" Arc replied, crawling under the sheets as well. He shuffled quite close to Refia and put his arms around her. He sighed, feeling content now that he would have some rest, especially with the woman he loved beside her.

Refia shuffled closer to Arc, putting her arms around him as well. "I love you, Arc…"

"I love you too, Refia…" Arc whispered, kissing her forehead.

Refia and Arc soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**First chapter...FINISHED! Drop me a review and tell me what you think! I am determined to make this a good FFIII sequel because FFIII DESERVES IT! Hope you enjoyed!**

_"Write what you think is right."_


	2. There Is More Danger About Than You Know

**It has been super long since this was last updated. But here it is! This chapter shall involve drama already :D So, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters, but I own some OCs in the not so distant future :D **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It was one of those quiet days in Ur. No, it was more than that, it was...peaceful. Arc didn't want to waste this quiet day, so, he decided to go up to an old oak tree and sit under it and read. He loved how peaceful it could be in Ur, especially near the old oak tree. It gave him time to think on his own and forget all his surroundings…

"Hey Arc, mail for you!"

Well...sometimes.

Arc stood up from the decaying, oak tree that he had been sitting against, which stood perched on top of a small hill in a summer's field. He turned around to look at it. This tree had been standing since Arc and Luneth were only boys. Arc smiled at the memories of him and his arrogant brother playing about on the tree.

It was a late summer's evening when Luneth decided to climb further up the tree and had urged Arc to come along. When the two boys finally reached the top, through the hard branches and light green leaves, they had a perfect view of the entire village. The village was always beautiful in the evening, how all the colours reflected back from the sun in the sky. The sky was a mixture of orange, yellow and a little bit of red. When it was time to leave for home, Luneth put his leg out, no watching where he was going and missed one of the branches and fell down onto ground below, with Arc following behind him. Thankfully, Luneth broke Arc's fall but Luneth was put in a cast for six weeks after breaking his right arm. Arc felt guilty about this for a while and all he did for those six weeks was tend and cared to Luneth's arm. Although, that didn't stop Luneth from climbing up that tree again.

"Still standing, huh?" Arc murmured. "I'm surprised something as old as you is still standing. There have been great memories. All of our secrets, our little accidents…" Arc laughed. Arc began to walk down the hill, looking back at the tree.

Once Arc got to the bottom of the hill and out of the field, he noticed some kids playing by the wellspring. He smiled. Arc hoped to have children someday. He just hoped that they wouldn't be bullied just like he was…Shaking those memories from his mind, Arc headed towards Luneth, who was standing beside Mognet, who was waving mail at him.

"You were up by the tree again, weren't you?" Luneth chuckled.

Arc smiled and blushed. He nodded.

"Should've known…" Luneth murmured.

"Here ya go!" Mognet handed Arc a letter.

"Thank you." Arc smiled at the Moogle.

"No problem, kupo!" Mognet shouted back as he floated away from the two brothers.

Arc opened up the letter.

"Who's it from?" Luneth sang in a sing songy tone and rudely peeked at the letter.

"It's from Refia." Arc replied, smiling.

"Ooh!" Luneth playfully poked Arc. "What does she want?"

"She wants me to come over to her house."

Luneth grinned. "Well, go on! Get over to Kazus!" Luneth began pushing Arc out of the village.

Arc was pushed to the entrance of Ur, and looked back at Luneth. "But, Luneth-!"

"No buts; move it!" Luneth ordered. He stood at the entrance of the village and folded his arms. "Go!"

Arc sighed in defeat. He walked away from Luneth and out of the village. "I'll see you soon..." He murmured, soon realizing that Luneth wouldn't have heard him. But Luneth already knew that Arc would be back soon.

"Oh, Arc." Luneth sighed. "You really are growing up!" He felt like he needed to act like all those mothers who let their children go when they are old enough to leave their mothers. Luneth laughed. He wasn't a mother, and he certainly wasn't going to act like one.

Luneth stretched his arms and walked back to his house. "I wonder how Cid's doing." Luneth wondered aloud. "I can't wait to have some of Mrs. Cid's stew again!" Luneth could already taste the stew. Drool was already forming at the sides of his mouth just thinking about it.

* * *

Ingus sat across from Sara at a chess table, very indulged in their game.

The generally played chess when Sara and Ingus weren't busy, and when the two had practically nothing to do. They chatted, they laughed; the two got on perfectly well together. Sometimes, they focused more on their conversations than on the actual game, which gave them both an interesting advantage if one or the other weren't paying attention.

They both still thought about each other, how they couldn't get each other out of their heads. But they both knew their place. Even though the King liked Ingus very much, the two thought that they couldn't be together.

Ingus knew his place as a mere knight, and would gladly take care of Sara and defend the kingdom as a knight, but be together with Sara? He didn't know if he could do that to the King. After all he had done for Ingus? No…he wouldn't do that to the King, as much as he loved Sara and wanted to be with her.

Sara felt the same way as Ingus. She wanted to be with him, but she was royalty, far different from what Ingus' status was. She thought that she would have to marry someone more suitable. As much as Sara wanted to suggest Ingus as a potential suitor, she couldn't do that to her father. She had to do what was right.

"So, how has the King been doing?" Ingus asked, as he moved one of the chess pieces along the board.

"Father has been fine," Sara replied, looking at the chess board, before moving a chess piece. "He talks about you a lot, you know."

Ingus raised his eyes and eyed Sara up and down, who was more focused on their game of chess. "Really?" Ingus said, trying to act surprised. He knew that King Sasune talked about him often – he was usually the topic of his conversations!

"Don't act surprised!" Sara laughed, knowing Ingus' game. "You are pretty much the topic of all of his conversations!" She stated.

Ingus chuckled. "That is interesting to know."

"He really does admire you, though."

"Yes, I have noticed…" Ingus chuckled again. "He did give me the legendary Wightslayer of course."

"It's been handed down to each first born male in our families," Sara explained, but Ingus was already aware of the tradition in the family. She looked up at Ingus. "And then he hands it down to you…you must have some potential in his eyes. No King would just merely hand down a sword from generations to a knight!"

"He also made me, one of the youngest knights in the Sasune Army, a general _and _the Princess' personal body guard," Ingus added. "So I _must _be worthy in the eyes of your father."

Sara nodded, smiling. "I suppose you are."

They continued on with their chess game in silence, not even trying to continue their conversation or start a new one. They decided to focus on their chess game. They weren't just going to let their guard down so the other could sneakily move a chess piece and easily win the game.

Sara then noticed that Ingus had left his King piece vulnerable to her, and quickly knocked it over, exclaiming, "Checkmate! I win!"

Ingus chuckled. "Well played…but I did let you win."

"Did not!" Sara folded her arms.

Ingus chuckled

"What?"

"I did let you win, you know."

"Did not!" Sara huffed.

"Or, maybe it was your cunning skills that have won you this round…" Ingus chuckled again.

"Yes! Exactly!" Sara sighed relieved.

Ingus couldn't help but utter a laugh.

"What? Trying to be a good sport after you lost to _me_?" Sara smirked.

Ingus shrugged his shoulders. "Touché, _Lady Sara_." He smirked.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Sara?" Sara giggled.

Ingus chuckled back. "I remember the day you told me that, to call you Sara."

"The day you had to leave…" Sara said saddened, looking down at her dress. "I still worry about you leaving…"

"But I am back now," Ingus reached over to bring Sara's chin back up to look at him. "And I will not be leaving for a time."

Sara smiled, feeling a little better. She suddenly leaned over the chess table and took Ingus' face in her hands. She crashed her lips upon his, coming as a bit of a surprise to Ingus. Sara cut off after a few moments and looked at Ingus sheepishly.

Ingus stared at her, speechless and very dazed. He soon got out of his seat, and began walking to the door as if he was about to leave.

Sara quickly stood up and began walking after him. "Ingus, I am sorry, I did not mean to-"

But Sara was interrupted in the middle of her sentence. Ingus had turned around and returned Sara a kiss of his own.

Sara blushed as Ingus kept his lips upon his for a little longer.

Ingus finally pulled away, looking straight into Sara's eyes. He looked at the door, and then back at her. The two were completely silent. Ingus looked at the door again. "Maybe I should be going…" He murmured, making his way to the door, and soon walking through it and closing it behind him, leaving a confused Sara behind.

Sara just stood there, still silent and confused, and watched him walk through the door and leave her in the room. Sara sighed, and closed her eyes. _Who knew this could all happen after a chess match? _She lifted her head and her face faced the ceiling. "Sara, what have you done this time?" Sara was convinced she scared the young general off. But then again, he returned a kiss on his part. "But why would he run off like that so suddenly?" Sara wondered aloud. "Is he, scared, of getting caught with me like that?" She sighed. "Should I go after him?" Sara was so confused on what to do. "Maybe I should just leave him to his thoughts…"

* * *

"Has anything been going on your side of the woods?" Refia asked, smiling. Arc and Refia were walking through the field, holding each other's hand like any normal couple would do. It was a lovely day outside, and the two didn't want to waste it.

Arc always liked that phrase. 'Has anything been going on your side of the woods', It was practically one of his favourite phrases, as it was much different than, 'what's been happening with you?' He even had grown to like the phrase even more because his girlfriend kept asking him that.

Arc shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much…"

"Really?" Refia asked.

Arc nodded.

Refia smiled. "That's good." She said quietly. Refia walked closer to Arc until there wasn't any space between them. "And what about Luneth? Has he been behaving himself?"

Arc chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he has actually. Well, he hasn't gotten into any sort of trouble…"

"Yet." Refia sniggered.

"He doesn't always get into trouble," Arc laughed. "And when he does, he always says that-"

"Trouble comes looking for him." Refia finished with a smile. "I can't believe how many times he's used that excuse."

"Well, that's Luneth for you." Arc laughed.

The two continued walking down the field. It was such a lovely day; the sun was shining, it was very warm, and all the birds were spreading their wings as they flew through the vast blue sky. The couple always remembered doing something like that; well, in their airship. It could go far up beyond the clouds, where the sun always shone. It was always bright during the day, so the Warriors of Light would have gone up when the sun was starting to set, or when the stars started to appear and glimmer in the sky. It was beautiful, and the four hadn't done it for a long while. Refia wanted to desperately go back to those days of saving the world. Sure, it was hard work, but at times it was quite fun. She had gotten so used to being around the three boys and the whole routine of saving the world had been drilled into her head.

Arc had felt the same way as Refia. He wanted to fly through the skies again, just like all the birds in the world had been doing that day and since they were practically born. He always loved the way the wind gushed through his short, soft brown hair. It made him feel free. It made all of the Warriors feel free. It made them forget about the problems and worries that surrounded them. It took them away from reality itself and took them somewhere they could forget everything. I guess that was why everyone had called it 'The Eternal Wind'.

Arc and Refia eventually found a haystack where the two could easily sit in, so the two walked over to it and ensconced themselves in the hay.

The two shuffled a bit, getting comfortable.

"Just like old times, huh?" Arc chuckled, remembering the time the four Warriors and Desch had landed in some hay and refused to move for a few hours.

"Oh, yeah!" Refia giggled, obviously remembering the event as well. She shuffled closer to Arc, and eventually the two were just lying together in the hay. "I wish everyday could be like this…" She yawned.

"Tired already?" Arc laughed softly, playing with strands of Refia's orange-blonde hair.

"A little bit…" Refia yawned again. "I haven't been getting much sleep at nights…"

"Anything bothering you?"

"It's this dream I've been having for the past few nights…" Refia explained. "It's all blurry, and I have no idea what's going on in it. But, I'm certain I can see outlines of people in it, but, I'm not sure _who _the people are…"

"That's funny…" Arc murmured, a little suspicious now. "Because, I've been having a dream similar to that…"

"Huh…" Refia yawned yet again, not really interested in the subject at the moment. "I might just doze off here…" She spoke softly, as she put her arms around Arc and rested her head on Arc's chest.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Arc smiled, stroking her hair. _I am so lucky to have Refia with me. _Arc thought, smiling at his sleeping girlfriend. _Maybe I should just close my eyes for a few moments…_ Arc convinced himself to let his eyelids shut slowly closed, and soon his body relaxed, and he drifted off into the land of dreams.

He started to have a similar dream to what Refia was talking about.

The dream was set in a field, a lot like the one Refia and Arc were sleeping in at that moment in time. Everything was the same, and nothing had seemed to change. In the dream was a girl, probably around Arc's age, walking through the field with a Moogle and a book in hand. After a few moments she stops walking. She turns her head, but you can't see her face – or the Moogle's face – as they are blurry. Some parts of the dream also had seemed to cut off. The whole dream was sort of blurry, and Arc couldn't see anything clearly in the dream. It was on a constant loop too, as soon as the girl turns around to look back, it goes back to the start.

"Hello?" Arc called out to the girl in his dream, who was once walking up the field again. "Wh-who are you?"

The girl turned around again, but her face was less blurry, and you could see her face for longer than you could before. Instead of replying to Arc, she just…smiled. She never replied with a simple answer. It was if the girl was giving Arc time to process who she was through his memory. But Arc had never met the girl before. He had no clear idea who she was. But then, why was she appearing in his dreams?

"Who are you?" Arc repeated, but a little more sternly. But soon he lost his stern tone and his pleading side kicked in. "Please tell me…"

The girl didn't reply again, and seemed to be walking on again. Eventually, the girl with the Moogle disappeared completely, leaving Arc on his own.

Arc sighed, and hung his head low.

_Arukuu… _

Arc's head snapped up at the whispering voice. He looked around, half panicked, half suspicious. "Wh-who was that? Show yourself!"Arc put up his fists, ready to attack and defend for himself.

_Wake up…_

"What?" Arc asked confused.

_You have to wake up…now… _

"But, I don't understand…!" Arc cried out. "And who are you?!"

_You will know in time my- _The voice cut off.

Arc looked around again. "He's been cut off…"

"Arc? Arcy?"

Arc woke up with a start. "Huh?" He snorted, quickly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes. "How long was I…um…?" Arc couldn't get his words out right. He had been so surprised and spooked by his dream. What did it all mean? Who was the girl? And who was that voice? Arc was certain he heard it before but he didn't know where.

"You've been sleeping for an hour or so," Refia explained, smiling. "You were getting a bit restless, so I decided to wake you up."

"Oh…" Was all Arc managed to come out with. "Thank you…"

Refia looked into Arc's eyes worriedly. "Are you okay? You looked spooked."

"Oh, um, I just, uh-" Arc spluttered and blushed.

"Hello? Hello, kupo!"

Arc and Refia looked up to find a Moogle rushing towards them.

"I have a message for you and it's urgent!" The Moogle panted, as it made its way quickly over to the young couple.

The two stood up and dusted hay off of their clothes, and as well as pulling some hay straw out of their hair. As soon as they had rid of themselves of the hay, the Moogle was already in front of them, shoving the letter into Arc's hands. "It's from a friend! And it's _really _important!"

Arc looked at the Moogle with a worried face, before turning to the letter, ripping it open. If the Moogle said it was urgent, it had to be urgent. Arc eventually ripped through the envelope and quickly read the contents of the letter. Arc's eyes widened. _Oh, no… _He bit his lip worriedly.

Refia's eyes widened too as she read the contents of the letter. She turned to the Moogle, very, very worried. "…who-who sent this?" She stuttered.

"Didn't catch his name…" The Moogle murmured sheepishly. "But, he's an old man," The Moogle started describing the sender of the letter's appearance. "With weird thingamabobs with him, and glasses, dark shaded ones, at that, and um…" He paused for a moment, trying to think of anything else. In all honesty, he wasn't really helping Refia and Arc. "And I think he has an airship somewhere…and I know surname is Haze…"

Refia and Arc's eyes widened even more in complete horror. They widened so much that it started to hurt, and it felt as if they could just pop out of their skulls.

"Cid?" Refia asked shakily, feeling her body tense up. She was close to Arc, and she could feel him shaking a little.

"Oh, yeah! That's his name!" The Moogle grinned. There wasn't much to grin about in a situation like this.

"We have to go warn the others." Arc brushed past Refia and the Moogle, with the two soon following behind.

"What do you think has happened to Cid?" Refia caught up to Arc and gripped his arm, fearing for the worst.

"He was in a prison cell when I last seen him." The Moogle explained.

Refia gripped onto Arc's arm tighter. She was scared. Scared for Cid, and for themselves. "But, _who_ would want Cid?"

"Obviously someone who wants rid of us." Arc put plainly.

"I'm scared..."

Arc stopped and turned around to Refia. He took her hands gently in his and whispered, "We'll be fine. We did save the world of course!" He stroked the side of Refia's face. "And we have each other."

Refia nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

Luneth sat outside his house, waiting for Arc to come home. He had nothing to do. Luneth would have gone exploring and gambolling in the wild, like he always had done, but his mother made him promise he wouldn't get into any type of trouble or mischief. So, he stayed at home. He tried reading a few of Arc's books, but nothing took his fancy, and he would have lost interest as he had only just read a few pages.

Luneth sighed. It was such a lovely day, and it was so quiet. Usually Luneth preferred doing something rather sitting down in the fresh air and taking in the silence around him like his younger brother, but today was one of those days for him. Maybe it was a sign of him growing up. Maybe he was starting to become mature. _Yeah right! Since when am I mature? _Luneth laughed to himself. He looked up to the sky. _Gods, those were the days, huh? _He smiled.

Just like Arc and Refia, he missed going up high into the sky with the airship. If only they could do it more often…

"Luneth!"

Luneth turned his head and smiled at Arc and Refia running towards him, as well as the Moogle who delivered their letter floating behind them. He got off his feet, and he was just about to say something until Arc shoved the letter in Luneth's hands.

"You need to read this."

Luneth looked at Arc with a puzzled expression, before opening the letter and reading through it. After Luneth had read the letter, he looked up worriedly at the even more worried couple. "We're in danger?"

The three nodded.

"Cid's in trouble; he got this Moogle here to send a letter to us from him." Refia explained.

"Cid?" Luneth couldn't believe his ears. The saviour who found him a home, in trouble? Luneth knew they had to save him. But of themselves? They needed to steer clear from any possible danger.

"Luneth?" Arc looked at his brother, worried and confused. It had seemed Luneth had zoned out of reality.

Luneth shook his head, coming back to reality. "Sorry, zoned out there…"

"We need to warn Ingus." Refia pointed out the obvious. "He needs to know."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luneth asked. "Let's go!"

_Bang! _

Everyone in the village jumped at the sound. After a few seconds, there were murmurings and panicked gasps all around the village.

"…w-what was that?" Refia asked worriedly, not evening wanting to know.

"It sounded like…" Arc put his hand to his chin. "Cannons…"

"Cannons? But Sasune rarely use them!" Luneth stated.

"If they're using them now, then there has to be something going on…"

_Bang! _

The sound came again, causing more people in the village to panic.

"Well, I better be going!" The Moogle chuckled nervously before flying away from the teenagers.

"What if it isn't Sasune?"

Arc and Refia looked at Luneth, terrified by what he had just suggested. "I think we need to get a closer look…"

"Or, maybe you need to come inside."

The trio looked towards Nina – Luneth and Arc's foster mother – who was standing at the door staring at them. "It'll probably be safer inside for the time being."

The three nodded, and followed Nina into the house. Luneth, Arc and Refia seen that Nina kept looking out the window. It was as if she was looking out for someone.

"I hope nothing bad has happened further into Sasune…" Refia said quietly, rubbing her arm.

"Hopefully not…" Arc replied.

Luneth walked over to the window beside his mother, and looked out of it. He didn't get why his mother was so worried. "What's up?"

"I can't help feeling something bad is going to happen…" Nina whispered.

"Have you been hearing the ruckus throughout the kingdom?"

Nina, Luneth, Arc and Refia turned around to find a still healthy Topapa walking towards them.

"Yes, Topapa…" Arc said quietly.

"Could it be Sasune practising their cannon skills?" Topapa chuckled lightly, even though this wasn't the situation to be joking in.

"If only we knew…" Luneth sighed, still looking out of the window. He blinked a few times. He thought he had seen something coming in the distant. Nina was acting in the same way as well. "Did you see that?"

Nina nodded. "It looks like there's a crowd of people entering the village…"

Arc, Refia and Topapa walked over to the window and managed to get a part of the window to look out of. They too saw a crowd of people coming towards the village. The crowd were knights, dressed in dark, cladded armour. They looked nothing like the Sasune knights.

Already there were people rushing inside their homes or somewhere away from the knights. Nina, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Topapa already knew there was something bad to happen.

"I don't think these guys look too friendly…" Luneth stated nervously.

"They're not even the Sasune knights!" Refia hissed.

"Look for the Warriors; they have to be around here somewhere!" One of the knights commanded.

The five backed far away from the window, not wanting to be caught.

"Warriors? They don't mean us, do they?" Arc enquired worriedly.

"I think they do, Arc." Topapa put grimly.

The knights nodded and dispersed, and walked off in different directions. One of the knights was already headed to their house.

"Damn it…" Luneth muttered under his breath.

A loud banging on the door echoed throughout the house. "Open up!" A gruff voice shouted from the outside.

"Hold him off for a few minutes," Nina signalled to Topapa. "You three, with me."

The trio nodded and walked off with Nina, hoping she would be bringing them to safety.

Topapa walked slowly to the door, hoping to buy some time for the Warriors and Nina.

"I said open up!" The knight shouted again, getting very impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Topapa tutted.

"Stupid old man…" Topapa heard the knight mutter loudly.

Topapa opened the door and the knight was behind it. "Yes?" Topapa asked politely.

"We're looking for the Warriors of the Light," The knight explained, slowly walking closer to Topapa. Once he was face to face with him, he whispered, "You don't happen to be hiding them, hm?"

"Warriors of the Light?" Topapa put his hand to his chin mockingly. "Never heard of them!"

"Don't lie!" The knight snapped. "Where are they?"

"One thing is for certain is that they are not hiding here," Topapa lied. He was always good at lying. And acting. And now was a good time to put his skill to use. "For instance they could be hiding in that tree on the hill." Topapa pointed to the oak tree on the hill in the distance.

The knight huffed, tired of Topapa's games. "Where are they?" He growled through gritted teeth.

Nina opened one of the windows. "You're going to have to climb out here." Nina explained. "Please be careful…and come back as soon as you can…" She whispered.

They nodded. "We promise." They whispered.

Nina walked towards Luneth and Arc and hugged them both tightly. "Please, please, please be careful…"

"We promise…" The two hugged her back, and exchanged sorrowful glances. "We'll send you a letter telling you we're alright, okay?"

Nina nodded, with teary eyes. "Go, before you get caught."

The three nodded, and quickly climbed out the window, leaving Nina behind, staring after them. She then heard loud, clanging footsteps coming down the corridor, and quickly moved away from the window.

The knight burst into the room and looked around, his sword out, as if he was about ready to slash everything in the room.

Nina looked at the knight's sword nervously, worried that the knight could have attacked Topapa with it.

But Topapa came into the room perfectly fine, and shot a Nina a glance, knowing that the Warriors had gotten away.

The knight groaned. He sheathed his sword. "They're obviously not here…" He mumbled, before shoving past Topapa and leaving the house. The front door closed with a slam with echoed throughout the house, making Topapa and Nina jump.

Nina ran to Topapa's side and stared down the corridor. "Do you think they will be okay?"

"We can only pray for their safety…"

* * *

Luneth, Arc and Refia ran through the one of the forests not far from Sasune. They were quite close to the commotion, so they eventually got to a tree and witnessed all the events happening right in front of their eyes.

There was a lot of smoke – so you couldn't see too clearly. But what Luneth, Arc and Refia could make out was that there _were _cannons being used – both by Sasune and the enemy. There were Sasune Knights and the Enemy Knights fighting against each other, but the one knight the trio couldn't spot was Ingus.

"Where do you think Ingus is?" Refia asked, placing her hand to her chest worriedly.

"He must be with Sara." Arc suggested.

"Well, we need to find him and warn him," Luneth said coolly. "We just need to somehow get over to Sasune Castle without getting plummeted sky-high!"

Arc looked over in another direction, and found another forest leading to around the back of the Castle. It was deserted – no knights were in sight. He pointed to the forest. "If we go through this forest, we can get to the back of the castle, and it's deserted."

"Lucky…" Luneth sighed relieved. "We better go."

The three set off again, running through the forests. They just hoped Ingus would be okay, and hadn't been caught by the person who wanted rid of them the most.

* * *

**This is early for this kind of stuff :O **

**Anyway, R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right."_


	3. Plots Revealed

**Ok, I realise this is late ;.; Can you forgive me? I do hope so! Well, our main antagonist shows his face to the Warriors! What will happen?! READ TO FIND OUT! :D So, I do not own any of the FFIII characters or the game itself BUT I own OCs in this (like Darius! :P) and future OCs to come in chapters :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Sara? Sara!" Ingus called throughout the hallway, feeling himself getting tenser every second. He rushed through the castle, checking every room behind every door in every hallway. He even checked through some of the places Sara would most likely be in, and she wasn't there. Ever since the cannons had gone off and the attacks had started, Ingus ran through the whole of the castle looking for Sara.

"Sara could not have gone far…" Ingus muttered to himself, as he opened one of the doors to one of the many rooms Sara could be hiding in. He sighed, slamming the door as frustration and anger lingered inside of him. "What if the enemy has already captured her?" Ingus murmured worriedly in sudden realisation, feeling his throat go dry.

What if she _was _alreadycaptured? Ingus couldn't let that happen. After all, he was assigned as Lady Sara's personal bodyguard. He had to protect her. Ingus needed to find her and bring her to safety. What could he do without her in her life? Ingus loved her…and he would be heartbroken if anything at all had happened to her. He'll admit it. He didn't care what anyone said. Ingus loved Sara, and he would always love her, even though there was very little chance of them being together. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to find Sara, and make sure she was safe.

Ingus looked behind one of the last doors in the castle. To his disappointment, she wasn't in the room. Ingus slammed the door again, getting more frustrated. He let out a heavy sigh to try and calm himself, and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Think, Ingus…where have I not checked? _

_You should try that open balcony she spends most of her time in…_

Ingus opened his eyes and looked around in panic. _Who was that?! _He thought suspiciously to himself, still a little panicked. _That voice…it sounds familiar… _Ingus thought about what the mysterious voice suggested to do. 'Try the open balcony she spends most of her time in'... "I might as well heed the voice's suggestion…" Before Ingus could think about anything else, his legs started moving swiftly for him, and soon, he was at the archway of the balcony. He looked around theopen balcony, and soon found a familiar figure, kneeling on the ground.

Ingus noticed it had started raining heavily. A few booming sounds sounded like thunder. Or was it just the sounds of the cannons? Who knows? It could've been both.

Ingus began slowly walking over to the still kneeling figure. The rushing and the hurry of trying to find Sara and bring her to safety as quickly as he could began to slip from his mind. His mind began to slow down as he walked slowly. Ingus' worries and frustration began to disappear quickly. It was if time was stopping for him, and it refused to go any faster. Ingus stopped behind the kneeling figure and just stared. He seemed to forget what he was doing, and he tried to recall everything before asking…whatever it was he was going to ask.

"…Sara?" Ingus managed to get out that word, especially loud enough for Sara to hear her name.

Sara turned her head and glanced at Ingus behind her. "Oh, um, I was praying…"

"Sara, you are not..." Ingus paused for a moment and silently gulped. "Hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine, Ingus..." Sara murmured, getting up off of the ground. She looked into Ingus' worried eyes. They were a deep blue colour and it was always so easy for Sara to get lost in them. It was really obvious as well.

"Sara, we need to leave before we get caught." Ingus' firm, but quiet voice rung through Sara's ears.

Sara nodded, already realising that. "I know, Ingus..." Then a sudden realisation came over Sara, and her eyes widened in horror. "What of father? Is he okay?"

"He is fine, Sara." Ingus reassured her. "The King is in safe hands, but he is more concerned for you."

"I realise that..." Sara murmured again, fiddling with a part of her dress. Sara wasn't making any eye contact with Ingus.

But Ingus soon changed that. Ingus gently put his two fingers under Sara's chin and brought her face up. Now Sara _had_ to make eye contact with Ingus. "I will keep you both safe. I will not let anything happen to you both. I promise."

Sara nodded. "I know you won't, Ingus." She leaned up to kiss Ingus' cheek, and took his hand. "Let's go."

Ingus nodded, and tightened the grip on Sara's hand, and ran down away from the balcony back into the hallway again. Sooner than you knew it, the two were running through the hallways without another word.

* * *

"Stick together as we look for out for this knight." A man commanded, a huge, evil grin appearing over his lips.

"What if he escapes, sir?" One of his knights asked.

"Oh, he won't, not with the other knights I have sent after him." The man continued grinning. "And then, I have you four, so he shouldn't be going far." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

Luneth, Arc and Refia managed to climb through the castle window from around the back of the castle near the forest they had sneaked through.

As Arc helped Refia through the window, Luneth looked around. "It seems quiet…"

"Well done, Sherlock…" Refia muttered as she climbed through the window, nearly knocking poor Arc over with her weight from him pulling her up. But the two didn't fall over each other thankfully. Refia had just about caught onto Arc without him falling over.

"If you two are done?" Luneth asked sarcastically, nearly retching at their 'lovey dovey actions' as he referred to them as.

"Shut up." Refia said grumpily. She walked further away from the window and walked out through the archway, which led into one of the castle hallways. She stood in the middle of the hallway, looking up and down it. It was eerily quiet, and Refia didn't like it. "There's no one around…" She said to the boys, looking very worried.

"They must have evacuated everyone…" Arc murmured, walking out to stand beside Refia. He looked up and down the hallway, just like Refia had done moments ago. "They must've evacuated them…I don't see the King just letting the people stay here…"

"Well, if the others have been evacuated, then what about Ingus and Lady Sara?" Luneth asked with a puzzled look in his face. He stood in the archway, also looking up and down the hallway.

"Keep looking! He has to be in this castle somewhere!" A gruff voice came from down the hallway, followed by clanging footsteps. This was the same sound that Luneth, Arc and Refia had heard while they were hiding in Nina's house back in Ur.

Arc and Refia had horrified looks on their faces. These soldiers were definitely on the lookout for them, but they were more concerned for Ingus than his comrades.

"Oh, shi-!" Arc never finished his sentence, since he was dragged around the corner to avoid getting spotted by Luneth and Refia.

"I'll check up this corridor!" The gruff voice bellowed down the hallway, and you could hear the metal armour and the metal boots clanging against the marble floor once more.

The three hid around the corner of the archway; Refia on the left hand side and Luneth and Arc on the other side. Refia had a broomstick in her hand, and was mouthing to Luneth and Arc about her new plan.

"What?!" Arc mouthed with a look of astonishment upon his face. He wasn't keen on letting his girlfriend hit an unknown dark knight of some army with a broomstick. "It's too risky!" He barely said above a whisper. Arc showed Refia great concern. He didn't want Refia to take such brash actions.

"Just trust me!" Refia managed to hiss to Arc.

Arc looked at her hesitantly. He worried about what could happen to Refia on his account. We could guess Arc was the very over-protective boyfriend in this situation. But then he thought about how Refia could cope. She was pretty good with a sword – not to mention a frying pan – so there was no doubt she would do well with a broomstick. Arc nodded. "I trust you." He murmured.

And so, the three waited. They waited for the soon-to-be damned knight that was coming up the corridor. The three couldn't help but feel a bit nervy. What if that knight had an idea what they were up to? Or maybe he was just oblivious to the things in his way. But why should they worry? They had Refia with a broomstick! Anyone could be defended by her!

Quicker than you knew it, the knight rushed through the archway and headed straight to the window.

The three teenagers held their breaths, not risking to give themselves away so early.

The knight looked out the window. He shook his head, and brought up the rope which Luneth, Arc and Refia had used to climb up to the window. The knight still had his back to the archway, which gave Refia a perfect advantage to simply whack him with the broomstick. As well as that, he had no helmet on, so he would've have dealt a bigger blow.

"Your time to shine." Luneth mouthed to Refia, grinning slightly at his remark.

Refia rolled his eyes at him, and carefully and quietly sneaked behind the knight. _It's now or never Refia… _

The knight began to turn round. "Someone must have sneaked in, Georg-"

Immediately panicked and nearly jumping out of her skin, Refia whacked the knight on the head with the broomstick.

The knight's eyes started rolling, and he seemed to be getting dizzy. Soon, he fell onto the floor with a mighty, big thump, with his armour clashing against the marble thud creating another huge clanging sound. All you could hear were his groans of pain.

Refia – being extra sure – whacked the knight again with the broomstick. She turned her head to Luneth and Arc and gave them a nervous chuckle. "Just to be sure!" She dropped the broomstick on top of the knight, and walked over the amazed boys and took their wrists. "Let's go boys; we have a lot of work to be doing!" Refia, Arc and Luneth quickly rushed up the hall so they would be out of sight quicker.

"So, the plan is to find 'Sir Ingus' and his girlfriend?" Luneth asked, sniggering. He loved calling Ingus, 'Sir Ingus', since all of the knights called him that and it just annoyed Ingus how Luneth said it to him. Plus, he was always around Sara, and there was no doubt there was some kind of chemistry between the two. So, Luneth began calling Sara, Ingus' girlfriend. This is also ticked Ingus off as well. Even though this wasn't the time, Luneth thought about meeting with Ingus again and ticking him off even more.

"Yes, I guess that's the plan anyway…" Arc murmured, walking alongside Refia.

"All we need to do is find Ingus and Sara and we can go on from there!" Refia looked back at Luneth, smiling.

The three continued on rushing through the corridors. They were extra careful, though, they just rushed without thinking at times. And sometimes they didn't look for what could be around the corner.

The three had bumped into two familiar faces, with a sword being pointed at them.

"Holy crap! Ingus, you should be more careful with that thing!" Refia exclaimed, holding onto Arc for dear life. The sword was inches away from the bridge of her nose that Refia had to go cross-eyed just to focus on it.

"I apologise, Refia…" Ingus managed a mutter, sheathing his sword.

"So, how's your day been?" Luneth asked sarcastically.

"Routine has been messed up…" Ingus replied back, playing along with Luneth. "And everyone is all over the place…"

"Not in these hallways!" Luneth sniggered.

"Do you have any idea who's behind all of this?" Arc asked, hugging Refia a little tighter than he should. "And why are they all looking for us?"

"Oh, good. We have you all in the one place."

The five turned around in panic at a man slowly walking up to him with four familiar knights surrounding him. The knights were wearing the same dark, cladded armour as all the other Warriors had encountered. This man had to be behind the events that had started that day.

The man had short, black hair and had focused light-blue eyes. He didn't look too old; in fact, he looked as if he was in his early thirties. Although, he had an intimidating stature and looked to be quite clever. The evil smile on the man's face had convinced the five that he was behind all of the troubles. Well, that, and the knights surrounding him convinced them. All of these things made it obvious that he wanted something to do with the five.

"This should be a lot easier than I thought." The man grinned. He turned his head to the knights surrounding him, and then nudged his head towards the five. "You know what to do." He ordered.

The knights obeyed, and began walking forward towards the Warriors and Sara.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" Sara asked astonished, gripping onto Ingus as they were all being surrounded by the knights.

"Well, Lady Sara," The man began, shocking the five at how he – whom they had never met before – had known Sara's name. "I'll be taking these four for a little talk and a trip. But, they'll not be coming back."

Ingus unsheathed his sword and pointed it the knights. "Who are you? And what do you want with us?!"

"How rude of me, I never introduced myself!" The man chuckled, seeming to enjoy the situation they were in. "My name is Darius Arinas, and if I told you, that would ruin the surprise."

"That's what I hate about surprises. Nobody tells you about them…" Luneth murmured under his breath.

"Luneth! Now isn't the time!" Refia scolded Luneth.

"But it's true!" Luneth argued back, as they were all finally surrounded.

"Just give it up, Ingus." Darius ordered. "There's nothing more you can do now."

Ingus tried to resist. He wouldn't give up this easily. Ingus wasn't going to let this character simply command him to put down his sword.

"If you're not going to do it for me, or your comrades, then do it for someone you care for."

Ingus still tried to resist. He couldn't be convinced otherwise by Darius, or at least, he didn't want to. He wasn't going to let Darius use the people he loved against him.

"Well, then," Darius began walking over to Ingus. "If you won't do as I say, then I'll just have to-"

Suddenly, Arc smashed an orb on the ground and there was a flash of strong light, enough to make Darius and his knights to look away to avoid blindness. After the flash had died down, there was a huge fog of smoke left behind. Nobody could see anything.

"I can't see anything!" One of the knights shouted through the smoke, trying to make his way through the fog.

"Well done, Captain Obvious!" Another one shouted back to him.

As soon as the fog cleared up, Darius and his knights had noticed the five had disappeared. They all walked over to a note that was lying where the five once stood.

Darius picked up the note and opened it. He read the contents inside with a wry face.

_Or you're going to do what? _The note had read. At the end of the sentence there was a sort of winking face, which made Darius' face go wry even more.

"I knew they would pull something like that…" Darius murmured, regretting he didn't stop it sooner. He looked up at the knights, who just stared back at him blankly. "Well, don't just stand there!" He yelled at the knights, making them run off in all directions. Darius rolled his eyes. "Damn kids…" He muttered under his breath, before he walked off in one direction to find the Warriors.

* * *

"We need to get to the throne room; there is a secret passage we can use to escape." Ingus explained, quickly guiding everyone through the hallways.

"What if they catch us?" Sara asked worriedly, clinging onto Ingus' arm.

"They will not catch us, I promise." Ingus quickly replied.

Refia looked over at Arc, who was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Arc?" Refia looked at him worriedly. "What are you-?"

"I'm writing a letter…" Arc murmured, as he finished scribbling something onto the letter. "Sincerely, Arc…" He murmured. "All I need to do is send it off."

"Who are you writing too?" Luneth asked, trying to peek at the letter.

"A friend." Arc replied.

"…Well, that isn't very helpful."

"Luneth!" Refia slapped Luneth's head. "Shut up!"

"Ooh, someone's girlfriend is getting a little touchy!" Luneth said mockingly with his hands on his hips.

"I believe we are in the throne room now." Ingus said loudly at his old comrades, making them stop arguing.

"So we are!" Luneth grinned walking past them. "Now, where's this _secret room _you've been going on about?"

Ingus shoved him out of the way. "It is this way…" He muttered grumpily.

"Looks like you're not the only one on your monthly rampage!" Luneth laughed, running after him.

Refia thought about this for a moment. _Monthly rampage… _But then she realised what Luneth meant. "HEY!" Refia yelled annoyed.

"I guess it's back to the old routine again…" Arc muttered to Sara. "And you get to join in on the fun."

Sara giggled. "Well, at least you have another girl to help keep the boys in line!"

* * *

**^.^ R&R! (Unless you don't like it, so stay away... xD) **


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Hellooooo, and we're back with Chapter 4 of TFFL! This chapter really focuses on events that happen in one place. Can you guess? Weeelll, you'll find out below xD Exams will be coming up after Christmas so I need to study :( I wish we didn't get homework for during revision...anyway xD I do not own FFIII or its characters, BUUUTTTT, I own Jesen, Evangeline and Darius :3**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"That's important, that's utterly useless...and that doesn't even concern me..."

Alus sat at his office desk going through letters. Over the three years he had ruled as King of Saronia, he improved his kingdom, or at least, that was what many said. Many more buildings were renovated, education had been improved and many more wonderful things were done to the kingdom in the space of three years. Alus was already growing into a wise young man and many of his subjects could already see it in him. Nobody could believe how well the young teenager could cope with his kingdom, and he still continued to amaze everyone.

Alus looked at the letter in his hand. _Addressed to Evangeline, _was written on the front of the envelope. "Evangeline, did you purposely put this in my pile of letters?" Alus shouted down to one of the doors in his office, holding up the letter.

A girl walked through the door and flashed Alus a cheeky grin. "I thought you wouldn't notice, since you always seem to fly through them!"

"You know, it's really not that funny, Evangeline." Alus lied, trying to hide a smile creeping onto his face. In all honesty, he found it quite funny.

"The smile on your face begs to differ." Evangeline chuckled, taking the letter out of Alus' hand.

Evangeline was a girl – who was the same age as Alus - with light blonde hair and a fringe short enough just to see her emerald-green eyes. She had known Alus since they were both ten years old. How they met was simple.

Evangeline bumped into Alus in the streets of Saronia. Evangeline was running away from slave traders, who were somehow still trading in Saronia, despite there being laws against slave trading. These men later claimed to Alus, that 'the girl' had 'special, magical properties', and that she would 'sell for a fair price'. Of course, being the King that he is, Alus stood up for Evangeline, and sent away the men, telling them that Evangeline was with him and there was no need for her to go with them. Alus then introduced himself with Evangeline introducing herself back. Evangeline told him she would do anything to repay him for saving her. So, Alus decided he would give Evangeline a job in the castle, just to keep her safe. Eventually, it was shown that Evangeline was much wiser than previously thought, and soon became royal advisor to the King.

Although, during the three years Evangeline had befriended Alus, she never mentioned much about where she came from or her past. She never talked about it or even brought it up. Alus told Evangeline about his past, but it was never the same with Evangeline. And when Alus brought it up, she tried to change the subject, telling him, "I'll tell you one day, just not today." Alus did know things about _her _though, like she _did _have 'magical properties'. She could easily summon almost anything, and she was fully trained beast tamer, and could tame monsters with ease. But he wanted to know more about her.

"Ok, maybe it is a little funny…" Alus admitted, letting his smile appear on his face. "But, I don't put letters in your piles!" He quickly added, chuckling a little.

Evangeline giggled, pinching his cheeks. "Oh, but you're too nice and noble to do that!"

"Well, maybe I use this persona to hide what's truly underneath?"

"But really, you're just a lovely boy who doesn't seem to have a horrible personality!" Evangeline giggled, pinching his cheeks yet again.

Alus blushed, and Evangeline managed to let go of Alus' bright pink cheeks. "I don't hear the term 'lovely boy' very often."

"That's because you're the King. Your royal subjects aren't exactly going to call you a 'lovely boy', are they?"

The two looked up and found a young knight – the same age as Alus and Evangeline's - with sandy-blonde hair and chestnut coloured eyes making his way towards them. In his hand, he held a letter, which was most likely for the King and the knight was sent to deliver it to him. "But, then again, Evangeline keeps calling you that, so really, the statistics aren't that even!"

"But it's true!" Evangeline cooed, about to pinch Alus' poor pink cheeks again, until Alus managed to squirm away from Evangeline and her pinching fingers.

Alus couldn't help but laugh as he tried to get squirm away from Evangeline. "Jesen, this is why you're my bodyguard. To stop people like Evangeline from pinching my cheeks to death!"

Jesen was another friend of Alus, and of course, Evangeline. Jesen was originally a poor thief trying to make a living in Saronia. When he was a thief, he had excellent skills like climbing up walls and doing amazing tricks off of buildings. As well as that, he could use a wide range of weapons, and he used those skills often in his day. One day, Jesen was thieving as usual, and he got caught stealing off a knight. As much as Jesen tried to fight the knights off, his weapons were all taken off of him and he couldn't do much else to defend himself. So, he was taken straight to King Alus and had him stand before him. As much as Jesen pleaded for a second chance – and he even said he would do anything just to be let go - Alus told him he didn't deserve a second chance, much to Jesen's annoyance, who had become a bit rude and well, stuck his tongue out at him.

After Jesen was taken away to be put into custody, Alus had decided to go and meet Evangeline. But little did he know that danger was lurking in the hallways. Jesen had soon escaped from the guards and looked around for possible exits. He noticed Alus walking up the hallway and above him one of the chandeliers were loose. And one was just about to drop onto him. With his quick thinking, Jesen had pretty much tackled Alus out of the way just before the chandelier had dropped. Alus had soon realised – once he came out of shock – was that Jesen had saved his life. Soon, Jesen was given a second chance, and he became one of the best well trained knights in the Saronian army, as well as the King's personal bodyguard.

"Alright, alright," Jesen chuckled as he shook his head. "Come on, Eva, leave the 'lovely boy' alone!"

"Hey, don't call me that!" Evangeline couldn't help but chuckle as Jesen tried to drag her away from Alus.

The three had all shared a laugh or two over the few years they had together. They were practically known as the best of friends by everyone who knew them, and even people who had no idea who they were. In their free time, they would have always gone down to the lush green fields and simply hung around there together. They would have lain on the ground, watching the clouds, chatting and mostly messing around. Everyone had known that the trio were inseparable, and despite the mischief they could all get into, they could work so well together.

"Anyway, you have a letter addressed to you." Jesen handed Alus the letter and looked at Evangeline. "And only to him!" He grinned, avoiding Evangeline's attempts to smack him.

Alus chuckled as he opened the letter. Once he opened the letter, he started scanning over it. _The handwriting's quite messy..._Alus thought to himself as he read through the rest of the letter. The grin on Alus' face had soon disappeared and turned to a look of worry and horror.

Evangeline and Jesen looked at him, now very worried for their friend. "What's wrong?" They both asked in unison.

Alus didn't say a word. He got out of his office chair - leaving the letter addressed to him wide open on the desk - and started walking down to the door to exit his office. "Evacuate the kingdom." He said in a calm voice. Alus always seemed to have a calm voice in any situation; no matter what. It was something his father had taught Alus when he was a boy. But something told Jesen and Evangeline he wasn't as calm as he was trying to make out to be.

"What?" The two looked in total confusion at Alus.

"You heard me." Alus turned his head, but you could only see the right side of his face. "Evacuate the kingdom." He soon walked out the door, leaving Jesen and Evangeline alone in the office.

Jesen took the letter in his hand and began reading it, along with Evangeline reading it as well.

_Dear Alus, this may be a little sudden to you, but it's important. We are all in danger, and by all, I mean all of us. The four of us, Sara, Desch...Cid is in hot water, since he's being held hostage...and you, there's no doubt he's after you as well. Before you get confused, a man named Darius Arinas is coming to do some damage to your kingdom and to find you. I suggest getting yourself and your kingdom away from him at all costs. I know this probably doesn't make sense at the moment, but you have to trust me on this. Sincerely, Arc.__  
_  
"Make sense now?"

Jesen and Evangeline turned to find Alus standing at the door with a few knights. It seems everyone was already fully aware of the situation.

They both nodded.

"They're evacuating most of the city now, so it should take a good thirty to forty minutes until everyone can evacuate Saronia and travel to the safe point." Alus explained, flicking some of his hair out of his eyes.

"And what about you?" Jesen asked, walking up to Alus.

"I'll stay behind."

"You can't stay behind!" Evangeline cried, walking up to Alus. She knew Alus was a king and was a strong one at that, but he couldn't help but worry. After all, underneath all of that courage and confidence there was still a boy who could have been so frightened. "What if they take you? What if-"

"Evangeline, please..." Alus put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine..."

Evangeline shook her head, and sighed. "I'm sorry; I just get a little overprotective with you..."

"But you shouldn't, since he's got us!" Jesen grinned, giving Evangeline a light push.

Alus smiled and nodded. "Exactly. I know I can count on you two."

They both smiled and nodded. "Right."

Another knight walked into Alus' office with a worried look on his face. "Sir, the watchers have spotted a small army of dark knights trying to cross the border."

"So Arc was right…" Alus murmured to himself. He turned to the knights and they all got into some sort of a huddle. Alus began whispering to them. "Rally the knights and inform them of the current situation." He ordered. "Make sure to go over the plan with them and sort them into their specified groups. Understood?"

The knights nodded their heads and chorused, "Yes, sire!" They all bowed before leaving their King and his friends in the office.

Jesen couldn't help but let a sly grin appear on his face and cracked his knuckles. "This should be good practice…" He said delightfully under his breath, not being too serious about the situation.

"Don't get too cocky, Jesen." Alus told him sternly. "I don't want your head chopped off in the process of protecting us." He smiled a little, although Evangeline and Jesen couldn't see this, as he walked out the door. The two followed their King outside the door of his office, closing it behind them.

Outside in the hallways, people ran about franticly and there were people rushing about to leave or preparing to fight for their kingdom. All you can see was the clutter of people around the hallways, and Alus casually walking down the hallway. He even seemed perfectly calm when he was walking.

Jesen and Evangeline had followed Alus until they had gotten to the throne room – where Alus had continued walking up to.

"Alus, what are you doing?" Evangeline asked, curious of what Alus was up to; especially curious of why they were in the throne room.

"You'll see." Alus replied, walking past the throne and up to the wall behind it, which had Saronia's flag upon it. He pressed hard onto one of the wall's tiles, and to Jesen and Evangeline's amazement, the wall had moved back and opened up some sort of secret room in front of Alus. Alus had just walked in without any hesitation.

Jesen and Evangeline walked closer and stopped at the throne to get a look at the secret room Alus had just entered. It was quite dark, and they couldn't seem to see much. They wondered how Alus could even make his way through the dark room. But soon, Alus came out with a sword in his hands. The sword was still in its sheath, and it looked very precious.

"…my father kept it for me." Alus quietly explained, attaching and adjusting the sheath onto his belt. "He told me to use it in dire emergencies. I thought now would be a good time to use it." He chuckled sadly, finalising the adjustments to the sheath on his belt.

Jesen looked at Alus with sad eyes. He always knew how sad Alus could get if he talked about his father, or if he was even mentioned. "He kept a lot of things for you…didn't he?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Alus nodded sadly. "And I kept those things close to me, just to remind me of him…" He cleared his throat and tried to retain his posture. He didn't want to seem weak in such a difficult situation. "We must be going." Alus managed to say in a strong voice, pressing another tile in the wall and causing the mechanisms in it to make it close again.

Evangeline just looked after Alus sadly. She hated how he had to hide his sadness and his emotions in some situations. But she knew that Alus couldn't simply let his sign of power and nobility falter. She knew he had to stay strong – both in spirit and appearance.

Alus turned around and found Jesen and Evangeline standing there, staring at him with worried and concerned looks. He sighed. "I'll be fine…there is no need to worry about me…" Alus said with very little confidence. His persona was beginning to falter.

"There is a need." Evangeline disagreed, walking up to Alus along with Jesen. "If you can't hold out today, we'll be there to pick you up when you fall down."

Jesen nodded. "Evangeline's right." He said, actually being serious and using 'Evangeline' instead of the nickname 'Eva' for her. "I'll be there by your side to defend you."

"And so will I." Evangeline nodded back at Alus, smiling a little.

Alus smiled, glad to know his friends would aid him. He didn't know what he would do without them. They were his most trusted friends he could ever have. Alus nodded, feeling more confident. "Thank you…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The trio turned around and found a man and a set of dark knights walking up to them, who would soon surround them. The man had a malicious grin on his face and nothing about him seemed innocent.

Subconsciously, Jesen and Alus took out their swords and got into a fighting stance. Evangeline had also done the same with her weapon – which was simply just a whip she would have used for beast taming.

"So, _you're _Darius, I assume?" Alus asked, still in his stance while taking in the situation around him.

"Why must everyone assume I'm Darius?" Darius asked sarcastically, walking further towards the trio.

"It's kind of obvious," Jesen answered Darius, even though he wasn't supposed to. "You've got a rally of creepy, evil-looking, dark knights, you don't look anything like an innocent guy and that creepy smile on your face says it all…"

"Silence!" Darius snapped at the three as if he had the power to do so.

"What do you want with us?" Evangeline asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, it's not that I really need you." Darius explained. He looked to Alus and his evil, malicious grin reappeared on his face again. "I really just want your king."

Alus gasped lightly and stepped back, hoping to defend himself. _So Arc was right…_

"What's the matter?" Darius asked, his grin still etched upon his face as he and his knights got closer to Alus and his friends. "Are you…afraid?" He began to taunt the young king, hoping to get some sort of angry reaction from him.

But Alus never showed signs of anger. He tried putting on the best mutual face he could possibly put on. He wouldn't let his stature falter. _I will not show weakness. I will not show weakness… _Alus repeated to himself over and over in his head.

One of the dark knights unsheathed his sword and walked with haste over to Alus. "Maybe _this _will help you show your true colours!" He raised his sword up and was about to charge at Alus, but he never did, due to Jesen's quick reflexes.

Jesen raised his sword and slashed through the dark knight in one hit. But he didn't seem to fall over and start to die and bleeding like most others would do. Instead, the dark knight's armour seemed to break in the pieces Jesen had slashed him in. The pieces smashed onto the floor, and simply laid there for a moment. It was as if the dark knight was made entirely up of his armour, and had no human flesh.

"Well, that's another one gone." Darius tutted in disappointment. He looked at the pieces of what was the knight, until the pieces had risen from the marble floor and had faded away as if it was nothing completely. Alus, Evangeline and Jesen were completely astounded and slightly confused at this.

"W-what was that?!" Evangeline asked shocked, not believing her eyes. She knew there were different types of magic and abnormalities around, but she had never seen anything like that before.

"Oh, you know, just another innocent soul to fade away." Darius waved his hand, dismissing it as if it was nothing.

"So, that man was completely innocent?!" Jesen asked in outrage. He was angry to know that Darius had simply mistreated the souls of innocent people.

"Well, until I had taken it and added a little bit of darkness to it." Darius' sick, evil grin had returned once again.

"Darkness!?" Alus asked, mortally shocked by what had reached his ears. _But, the darkness had been cleared from our world years ago!_ He shook his head. "You can't be serious!"

Darius nodded with his grin getting wider with every negative reaction the young teenagers had exposed. "Why, of course! I wouldn't be able to do much without it!" He chuckled evilly. "Well, as long as you're here, I can simply take some other souls and put them to proper use…"

"No! I'll never allow that!" Alus' temper had been tested to the very limit, and he couldn't keep in anymore. "I won't let you hurt anyone!" Alus managed to shove his way past Jesen and Evangeline and unsheathed his sword. "You think you can barge your way into _my _kingdom, use other innocent souls for your own evil deeds and get away with it?!"

Darius turned around and folded his arms. "Of course I can. I'm surprised nobody else has tried that yet." He added sarcastically.

"There! There's the intruder!"

Darius and his knights turned their heads and found a squad of knights at the entrance of the throne room. In front of the squad was a tall, young looking man, who seemed to be a higher ranked knight than the rest of his comrades. "Well, well, well…" Darius chuckled darkly. "Look who has come to join us!"

Jesen looked at Alus, who looked back at him and nodded. The two ran up behind two of the dark knights – with their attention focused on the squad of knights – and both tripped the knights up with their swords. They were injured in the process, and once they had hit the floor, they broke into several pieces, just like their old friend had when Jesen attacked him. Jesen and Alus, followed by Evangeline, ran past Darius and his remaining knight – who shown an act of cowardice and jumped out of the window, never to be seen again.

The three teenagers had barely managed to get to the leader of the squad of knights, who was quickly analysing what Darius could do.

"Your Majesty, I advise you escape while you can." The leader said to him through gritted teeth, still analysing his movement.

Alus tried to protest "But, Terrance, I simply cannot-"

"It's for your own safety, sir!" The leader shouted before pushing the three out of the door and slamming it behind them.

Alus didn't want to leave his knights fighting inside against a man who tried to kidnap him, especially one that was infused with the power of darkness. He banged on the doors with his fist, hoping that somehow he'd be allowed in. "Let me in!" He ordered. But nothing came from the other side.

"Alus, please…" Evangeline pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder and dragging him gently back. "…it's for your own safety."

"I hate the thought of simply abandoning them here…" Alus said with frustration.

"They're men who will be willing to put down their own lives for you." Jesen remarked. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Alus nodded. "Maybe so…" He murmured. He still hated the thought of it though.

Another man rushed down the hallway towards Alus. "Your majesty, we've organised an airship ride away from here for you."

"Did everyone make it out of the Kingdom?" Alus asked softly, still facing the doors of his throne room.

"I'm sorry?"

"…Did everyone make it out of the Kingdom?"

The man nodded. "Yes, sir. We're even double checking to see if there is anyone that still needs to be evacuated.

Alus nodded. "Then I think I should be leaving then."

"Excellent! I'll inform the others!" The man made off with haste down the hallway again, leaving Alus, Evangeline and Jesen standing there.

Alus turned to Evangeline and Jesen. "And you two are coming with me." He smiled at both of them. "After all, I wouldn't leave my friends behind."

The two both smiled and nodded their heads.

Alus began walking down the hallway beckoning his friends to follow. "We'll have much to discuss on the way there."

* * *

**R&R! **


	5. The Underground Passage

**HA. You thought I disappeared. I haven't xD Well, here's another chapter finally uploaded. God, I should be quicker with these things...nope xD Anyway, I don't own Final Fantasy III or its characters apart from my own. You can guess which ones are mine xD**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Ingus and Sara walked in front of Luneth, Refia and Arc. They had managed to escape from the throne room and stumbled across a sort of underground tunnel. It wasn't the best accommodation but it had to suffice for now.

"So, have you always known there was this secret tunnel below here or…?" Luneth asked Ingus, looking around him. He didn't exactly…like it, as his comrades could tell by his wry face.

"I have known for a long time…" Ingus replied, looking back at Luneth. "In case of emergencies." He explained, nodding his head. "The King was wise for keeping this here…" He muttered afterwards.

Luneth didn't quite get his nodding gesture but he shrugged it off. He looked around at the cold, stone walls surrounding him and his comrades and the cobbled floor below his feet. In a way, it reminded him of the temple that he and his comrades had ventured in to find the Water Crystal on their journey. And when he thought of those events, he thought of Aria.

He was always really quite sad when his thoughts drifted back to Aria. It wasn't as if Luneth wanted to forget her, he just wanted her to stay in a part of his mind that it wouldn't always bothered him. Lately, it had just begun gnawing at him for some reason. Was it because Luneth was getting older and he had no girlfriend at all? Did his head just want to bother him about it? Honestly, he had no idea. Any girl would fall head over heels for Luneth but he just couldn't find the 'right one'. Would there even be a 'right one' for him? Luneth had no idea about this either. But he decided to try and not think about this right now. It wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

"Do you know if father is okay?" Sara asked Ingus worriedly. The King was really the only family Sara had left, and he didn't want to lose him so early. I suppose anyone in Sara's position wouldn't want that.

"I am sure he is fine." Ingus replied back, as if he were positive he was fine. Then again, he wasn't so sure since he last seen King Sasune.

"Where does this tunnel lead?" Refia asked interested, looking around him.

"In all honesty, I am not quite sure…" Ingus replied sheepishly. After all, he was told, 'Find Sara and bring her through the emergency tunnel to safety.' That was all Ingus knew. He was just following orders like any loyal knight would do.

"Well, that helps…" Refia mumbled, actually wanting to know where they would end up.

The five soon came to the end of the long, winding emergency tunnel and found three other tunnels they could take. Now, this should have been difficult, since Ingus had ordered the others not to split up.

"Great…" Ingus muttered sarcastically under his breath. He turned around to Luneth, Arc and Refia. "We may have to split up…"

"That's just swell…" Luneth murmured. "And you just told us no splitting up…"

"Well, we're going to obviously going to have to go back on that plan." Arc pointed out, walking a few steps forward than everyone else. He looked up and down each tunnel, and thought to himself for a moment. "…we might as well split up."

"And that's just as swell…" Luneth murmured, annoyed that they'd have to split up. No doubt that Ingus would stick by Sara, and well, Arc and Refia would go down one route together. Although, Luneth thought it would be a bit fun to tease the four a little. So, Luneth put on a big cheesy grin, and simply walked past the others. "Now, don't be doing anything you shouldn't be!" He shouted back to his comrades as he walked on ahead.

"Luneth! You can't just go alone!" Refia shouted after him, running up beside Arc. "You need-!"

"I'll be fine!" Luneth waved off to Refia, not turning around to even look at her. Then, he started whistling as he disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Refia folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Typical. Goes alone into a dark tunnel without a source of light." She tutted. Then she sighed. "But then again, Luneth never had common sense."

Sara couldn't help but giggle at Luneth supposedly having no common sense, and Refia's observation of Luneth having no common sense. "So, he's still the same from a few years ago then?"

"You bet…" Refia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, he is maturing." Arc tried to argue back. But really, there wasn't any sign of maturity in Luneth. "Um, very…slowly?"

Sara and Refia both giggled.

"W-well, you never know!" Arc protested, letting a pink blush appear on his cheeks as he did so.

"Sure…" Refia said, as if she wasn't convinced. She looked towards Ingus and Sara. "So, should we split up now?"

Ingus nodded. "That would be a good idea. I trust you two to have a source of light?"

Arc nodded, snapping his fingers with a large, flickering flame appearing at his finger tips. He smirked a little, happy to know he still had his Black Magic skills. "Looks like I still got it…"

Refia smiled, tousling his hair a little. "Of course you do! Where would you be without it?"

Arc smiled as he let his famous blush creep onto his face and then making the fire disappear, bringing his sleeve up over his hand and covering his face out of sheer embarrassment.

"We have a source of light as well." Ingus nodded to Arc, taking Sara's hand. He wouldn't normally do something as brash as that, simply taking hold of the princess' hand. Ingus had realized his behaviour and actions, but he didn't let go of Sara's hand. "If you find anything, try to contact us. We will do the same for you."

Arc and Refia both nodded. "We will." They both said in unison.

The two pairs both turned away from each other and walked off in two completely different directions.

* * *

Luneth whistled as he walked down his tunnel with his hands in his pockets in a casual fashion, like he didn't have a care in the world. His attitude seemed to reflect a young man who just didn't seem to give a dickybird. Plus, Luneth had gone down a pitch black tunnel with no source of light whatsoever. It did seem kind of foolish, especially since Luneth was supposed to be 'maturing' as his brother claimed.

Luneth put both of his hands behind his head and continued on walking in a casual fashion. _I'll show them I can do this on my own. _Luneth smirked at his arrogant thoughts. _Never hurts to be a little confident once in awhile!_

_I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you!_

Luneth's head snapped up at the voice echoing throughout his head. He took out his knife - despite this not being the best weapon - and got into a defensive stance. "Who's there?!" Luneth shouted, looking around him and up at every dark corner above him.

_Please, don't be afraid..._

Luneth quickly turned around at another voice with his guard still up. "I'm warning you!" He tried to sound threatening, but it didn't work out like that.

The voices never answered back, and this only frustrated Luneth. They had seemed to...disappear almost, leaving Luneth to his thoughts.

Luneth sighed and shook his head. _What's wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _I keep thinking of things, I'm hearing voices in my head..._ Luneth growled in frustration and kicked a rock down the tunnel. He folded his arms and started huffing like a young child.

Someone wasn't maturing that fast after all.

But Luneth had soon stopped this childish nonsense after he heard some voices and what he thought was the clanging of armour ringing throughout the tunnels…

* * *

"Arc, is this really an appropriate time?"

"I'm sorry, Refia, but even after three years together…you know my tendencies…"

Arc was facing a stone wall – which was covered with moss, mud and all sorts of disgusting things - with what seemed to have runes on them. Some of them were quite old and some were even older. Obviously, Arc couldn't pass this without having to inspect it and then translate it.

"I know, but-"

"_Beware of the dangers ahead…_" Arc translated it, almost developing a sort of accident from attempting not to read out the runes.

Refia giggled a little bit, and tried to cover this up.

Arc turned his head to Refia but then turned it back to the stone wall again. "Hm..." Arc hummed to himself.

"Well, we know now it means danger up ahead." Refia giggled. "But what's the danger?" She put her hand to her chin in a mocking fashion.

"An interesting question indeed..." Arc chuckled along with her, catching on. But then this chuckle faded a bit as he continued looking up at the wall in fascination. "Probably monsters and the like. You know, 'general danger'?"

Refia's beaming face disappeared as well. "Oh, yeah…"

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard for us!" Arc walked by Refia's side again and smiled. "It'll be just like old times. Except, relatively easier." But then his smile faded once more as they both heard sounds. The sound of running footsteps…

XxX

Ingus and Sara seemed to be walking cautiously down the tunnel they decided to venture through. The whole time, Ingus still held onto Sara's hand tightly, not seeming to find the will power to let go of her hand.

It wasn't like Ingus to be acting this way, it was all too clear for Sara to see. But she did notice that Ingus had been acting a little…different than he would usually. In Sara's eyes, he seemed a little more hesitant, and it could usually be around her. The problem was, she couldn't understand why.

While she was thinking of Ingus' strange behaviour, Sara had continued having her hand tightly held by Ingus as she was guided through the tunnel. She just followed along behind Ingus like a quiet garden mouse.

But she couldn't take the silence between them much longer. "Ingus?" Sara managed to speak loud enough for Ingus to hear.

Ingus stopped with poor Sara nearly bumping into him. He turned his head, still gripping her hand tightly. "Yes?"

"You've been a bit quiet…is something wrong?" Sara asked in a concerned tone, looking at Ingus with worried eyes.

Ingus looked back at Sara, seeing the worry in her expression. He turned around so he was facing her and released his grip on her hand. He put both of his hands on Sara's arms and whispered, "Sara, you need not worry about me."

"Ingus, please, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." Sara persisted, still looking at Ingus with the same anxious look in her eyes.

Ingus looked down for a moment, feeling as if he were caught out. He soon composed and looked at Sara again. "Okay then." He let out a huge sigh. "There is something bothering me."

Sara – even though she still looked at him with a concerned expression – felt a somewhat relief that Ingus admitted it to her. "Okay, well, do you want to talk about it?"

Ingus sighed and nodded again. He looked down for a moment thoughtfully. It was as if he were thinking this through, whether he would tell Sara or not, or how he would word out his problem to her. Ingus took a deep breath in and looked in Sara's eyes yet again. He had no idea how to start though. "Sara, I…" Ingus managed to start, and hesitantly took another breath in. "I think I'm falling in love…with you."

Sara stood astounded for a moment. Everything around her had just suddenly stopped. It's like the only thing that had stood out to her the most was Ingus, and that was it. Those words that Ingus had said to Sara…those were the only words that seemed to spin around in her head, trying to daze her. She had tried to process this correctly, but all her thoughts her mind was creating for her and the loud thumping of her heart had lead her processing thoughts astray. And during this whole time, Sara had been staring up into Ingus' blue eyes – the one that could lead you further astray – just completely dumbfounded and lost for words. Sara had no idea how long she had acted like that.

"Hey, guys!"

Ingus and Sara had immediately snapped out of their trance and had found a nervous looking Luneth sprinting up towards them both. He stopped in front of them and leaned down, trying to catch his breath. "I heard…voices…and…clanging foot…steps…" Luneth panted, struggling to catch his breath.

As soon as Luneth had just finished explaining, Arc and Refia had arrived at the scene. "What's going on?" They asked.

"Luneth claims to have heard voices and 'clanging' footsteps." Ingus explained on behalf of the still panting Luneth.

"Clanging footsteps?" Refia tilted her head whilst giving Ingus a quizzical look. "You don't think…?"

"They shouldn't have found the passageway…" Sara murmured, shaking her head. "We sealed it up tightly…"

"Well, I say we investigate!" Luneth announced in a determined voice, managing to stand up straight again and regain his breath. "We don't know until we find out!"

"It's risky, but it sounds like one of our only options." Arc nodded his head along with Luneth, somewhat agreeing with him on this.

"Then we must be cautious then…" Ingus muttered, making his way back up the tunnel they were supposed to walk down. The others followed behind, seeing no point in going back through their own tunnels again.

As they all walked very cautiously up the tunnel, it was deadly quiet. So quiet, that all you could hear was the occasional drip-drop of water in the tunnels. It was slightly nerve-wracking, as anything could have popped out and put the youths off guard.

_Drip._

"This is kind of…creepy." Luneth whispered to the others. He didn't understand why he was speaking so quietly, but then again, it _was _quiet within the tunnel. Even the others were quiet, as they just nodded back at Luneth.

_Drip._

"I agree…" Refia murmured back to Luneth, looking around her. She didn't exactly like the atmosphere around her at that moment in time. It was just _too _quiet for her. It was too quiet for all of them.

_Drip._

The same sound continued to echo throughout the tunnel. It only increased the tension more as they all passed a corner…

…but there was no drip this time. Not a single sound was heard. Not a single stir was shown from Ingus or Sara, or Luneth, Arc and Refia. It was all deadly silent…

"Sir Ingus?"

As quick as lightning, Ingus had unsheathed his sword and pointed it straight at the bridge of the nose of a young knight, who seemed perfectly harmless. He seemed pretty frightened and backed away slightly.

Noticing this was a friend and not a foe, Ingus swiftly pulled his sword back from the young knight's nose and sheathed it once more. "I am sorry for giving you a scare like that."

"I should have known you would have pulled something like that." The young knight replied. He smiled a bit afterwards. "At least that's more to learn from experience."

"Of course." Ingus smiled back. "So, any reason for being down here and not up there?"

"The King sent me to find you and Lady Sara." The young knight replied, meeting eye to eye with Luneth, Arc and Refia. "And I've seen you've brought some others along."

"I can explain that…" Ingus said quietly.

"Is he okay?" Sara asked. "Father, I mean." She then added, seeing the confusion in the boy's face.

The young knight nodded back, understanding what Sara had meant. "Perfectly healthy, Lady Sara."

Sara smiled, letting relief come over her.

"Follow me and I'll lead you to him." The young knight smiled, already walking ahead.

The others walked behind, trying to brace themselves for what could be ahead of them.

* * *

**And people are starting to hear voices. Mwhaha... xD**

**R&R! (If you likey xD) **


	6. Planning Ahead

**Okay, so this is a shortish chapter due to the fact I've been busy, I've had it a bit rough for a few days and I can't think of anything else xD So, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy what's been made of this chapter! So, I don't own Final Fantasy III or its characters, but I own the OCs placed in here. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Ingus, Sara and the others had been led by the young knight up through what seemed to be endless dark tunnels. They knew the tunnels all led somewhere, but it just felt as if they were going through the same tunnels.

"Honestly, we'll be up there soon enough." The young knight called back to the others, turning right.

"That's what he's said the other five times..." Luneth muttered under his breath, already annoyed by the youth guiding them.

Ingus just followed the knight with Sara clinging onto his arm. He didn't seem to be able to say a word. He was just completely silent.

In fact, they were all silent - apart from Luneth's mutterings and announcements from the young knight leading them. But this didn't last for long, as they seemed to find something up ahead. An exit. And it had a bright light.

Luneth nearly jumped for joy. But instead, he bolted towards the exit, taking the young knight aback due to his speed. "FRESH AIR! FREEDOM!" Luneth shouted in ecstasy, as he disappeared out the exit.

The knight turned his head back at the others, seeming a bit confused by what Arc, Refia and Ingus called his normal behaviour. "Um, is he...always like this?"

"Occasionally." Refia sighed, running after Luneth to make sure he wouldn't get himself into any trouble. But as Luneth always said, trouble came looking for him.

Arc immediately – and of his own subconscious mind – followed Refia, showing how his 'over-protective boyfriend side'. You couldn't blame him. After all, didn't every boyfriend have the job of protecting their girlfriend? Plus, he promised Refia's father and Arc knew Takka wouldn't be too happy if he didn't protect her. Maybe that was why Takka seemed to like Arc so much.

As for Ingus, Sara and the young knight, they just continued walking at their normal paces towards the exit. Although it wasn't clearly seen on their faces, they were relieved they would be out on the open land with fresh air and a bit of daylight again.

Luneth stood out in front of a large landscape, breathing in the fresh air with a gigantic smile on his face. "It's great to be up on the surface again!" He laughed to Arc and Refia as they approached him.

"Those tunnels were getting too stingy for me…" Refia was close to gagging, taking in as much fresh air as she could after her tunnel experience.

"Take in as much fresh air as possible." Arc suggested with a smile. "We might have to go through a few tunnels again."

Refia was nearly mortified by this. "Ugh, even the thought of it makes me sick!" Refia stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Maybe it will smell a bit better?" Arc chuckled, wrapping his arms around Refia's waist.

"Since when would tunnels smell _nice_?" Luneth asked, looking at the couple.

By then, Ingus, Sara and the young knight had reached the surface once more, also trying to fill their lungs with as much as the fresh air as they could possibly could.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" Luneth grinned at the three of them.

"Of course!" Sara giggled as she twirled around.

The young knight put his fingers to his mouth and made a whistling sound with them. "The Chocobos should respond to that." He explained to the others.

Suddenly, from out of the bushes which were not too far from them, at least five yellow feathered birds came running towards them. They were so quick and agile that they knocked Luneth off of his feet. But one of the Chocobos happily trotted over to him and grabbed his hood with its beak and managed to lift Luneth back onto his feet again.

Luneth couldn't help but grin and chuckle as he patted the Chocobo's head. "You're a smart one then, eh?"

"Perfectly bred too!" The knight chuckled as everyone else – including himself – started to bond with what they thought would be their new modes of transport.

Ingus had looked around and had noticed there were only five Chocobos. But there were six of them. He knew someone had to ride with someone else, and Ingus was going to jump at the chance of having Sara ride with him.

* * *

Alus stood over the side of the airship, looking out towards the red, pink sky ahead of them, where the sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains and all of the clouds. He had been quiet ever since he had gotten on the airship. He just stared silently out into the sky while he let the wind blow through his hair. No one dared to go near him. No one dared even to breathe a word to him.

Evangeline and Jesen just stood from the other side of the deck and just stared over at Alus. They knew after going to quickly visit his father's grave that Alus would be a bit quiet after that. But then everyone knew that. It's why they didn't go near him or dare to speak to him too often after he went near the grave.

"He's always so sad when his father is mentioned..." Evangeline whispered to Jesen so that he was the only person who could hear her.

"Well, he did lose him at a young age..." Jesen whispered back, watching Alus quite closely. "And then his mother died about five or six years before his father did."

Evangeline frowned. "Poor Alus...he's had it hard."

"And at the moment things don't seem too bright either." Jesen mumbled, turning his head to look out at the sky. A couple of white birds had flown past, one with a letter in its tightly closed beak. Jesen seemed slightly puzzled, since carrier birds were rarely used in their time and Moogles were more common to deliver letters.

"Huh, carrier pigeons..." Evangeline murmured, spotting the bird with the letter as well. "Rarely see them about."

"It was the next best thing to send a letter." Alus explained with a weak smile, walking over to Evangeline and Jesen. You could easily see he had a wet line that reached all the way from his eye to his chin, as if the King himself was letting a few tears drop.

"So, who's this Arc guy anyway?" Jesen asked, remembering the letter with the warning was addressed by someone named Arc. "You know, that guy who…?"

"Oh, Arc…" Alus murmured. "He's an old friend…we hardly see each other with obvious things getting in the way, but he's the one I would often send letters to."

"Oh, no wonder you send out a good couple of letters every week or so." Evangeline joked, grinning a bit.

Alus couldn't help but grin a bit as he shoved her lightly. "I don't do it _every _week." He insisted. "…just every other week or so."

"Yeah, sure…" Jesen chuckled as Alus was tempted to shove _him _harder.

"So, where are we going now?" Evangeline asked. She wasn't quite sure where they were heading, as they certainly were not heading to the safe point.

"We're heading near Sasune to see if any help is needed."

"Sasune?" Jesen asked, surprised why they would be going there. "But isn't that…?" He pointed to what was the small Floating Continent from where they were.

"Someone's been studying their geography." Alus snickered a little.

"And I assume your friend will be up there?" Evangeline asked, getting more and more curious every moment about this 'friend' Alus had mentioned.

It was most certainly not the first time Alus had mentioned Arc to the others. He would rarely tell Jesen and Evangeline about who he really was and how Alus had even come to know him and Alus certainly didn't reveal much. All Jesen and Evangeline knew was that Alus had occasionally sent letters out to him and he was an 'old friend'. So, the two would be glad to finally meet this 'old friend' of Alus' and make further judgement on the matter.

Alus nodded. "He should be. He rarely goes far from his friends…" He smiled a bit. "And his friends are rarely away from trouble. There's no doubt he'll be involved in this somehow."

"Somehow?" Jesen asked, starting to get interested. "So, is he one to always get into trouble?"

"Well, he would more likely get his friend out of trouble…" Alus chuckled, much to the misunderstanding and confusion of Jesen and Evangeline.

"Well, sounds as if we have a lot to learn about this friend of yours." Jesen said with a bit of chuckle.

"Believe me, you don't know the half of it…" Alus smirked and chuckled again, before walking further up the airship with his friends following behind.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
